Feelings
by Golden Drachma
Summary: How Percy and Annabeth felt after the war. Some Percabeth. R&R! Two-shot.
1. Percy

**Feelings**

_Hi! I came with this idea and decide to write it. Hope you like it. I have to thanks to the awsome Aurora Borealis 97 for checking this story! (: Review are welcome! I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

* * *

It was my entire fault. It was. No matter how many times Annabeth said it wasn't, I do feel guilty. I mean, who wouldn't feel guilty?

I'm the reason Luke is dead now. It was my fault. I gave him the knife. I easily could have decided not to give him the knife, but Olympus would have been 'razed', according to the prophecy. After all, I made the right choice. Everyone says so. But it makes me feel like the worst person ever. Even though everybody hails me as a hero of Olympus and everything, I feel bad. Guilty. Sad. Depressed. Those emotions rushed through me all at once, drowning me. I couldn't bear to be happy, even if I preserved Olympus by giving that knife to Luke and saved millions of lives. I have to pretend I'm feeling happy, glorious, but I'm not. I just can't feel so much as content when the thought of having killed Annabeth's brother in all but blood is in mind all the time.

At least I know Annabeth always loved Luke like a brother. But now she must hate me. I practically killed her brother. She must be furious at me. At least she knows he died as a hero and not as a traitor.

I'm sure that the next time I see Annabeth she'll have a knife in hand and prepared to kick my butt to Hades. And this time, there would be no returning.

Every hope I had in me about my feelings towards Annabeth had vanished. Well, not totally, but I don't think she could bear to see me again. I'm not even sure if she likes me. But another part in my mind says, "Of course she likes you, she kissed you in Mt. Saint Helens." It was true, but I think she did it just for luck. A lucky gift. But as I thought that, it felt wrong. It only feels right when I say she likes me.

It was pointless discussing this with myself. I know, it sounds a little weird, but hey! Who hasn't argued with themselves?

Stupid ADHD. First I was thinking about Luke and my guilt and then I wound up thinking about my feelings towards Annabeth.

And there I was, millions, no, billions of thoughts were in my head. Today was the day the Battle of Manhattan ended. I was in the dining pavilion watching the sunset, alone. Everybody else was somewhere in camp, luckily. I was alone.

After another 5 minutes of blaming myself for Luke's death, Annabeth entered and my first thought was 'Oh Gods, she is here to finish me off!' But then, I see her smiling with a cake in her hands. I never saw her smiling as happily as she was now.

And then, after we talked and kissed and then kissed again underwater, my mind changed completely. She isn't furious at me for giving the knife to Luke. And every bad feeling I had moments ago was gone. It is astonishing how a person can change you, or make your day, or cheer you up, even if they aren't trying to, and that was one of the many things I loved most about Annabeth.

She was able to cheer me up even in the darkest of times. She was able to make my day even if she wasn't trying to. She was able to change my mind within seconds. But most of all she was able to forgive. And I love her for that, and so many more things.

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope yes! Review what do you think!_


	2. Annabeth

Hello guys! I decided to put another chapter but in Annabeth's POV. I didn't have it planned, but this is the last one, I hope.

**I don't own anything, Uncle Riordan does.**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

The war has ended. I am feeling relieved, but sorrow fills my body. Luke is dead. I can't believe it. He died as a hero, a real hero worth being recognized among demigods and gods. He was the hero of the prophecy after all. Everybody thought it was Percy, even me. Only thinking about his soul being _reaped_ makes me sink into darkness and loneliness. I can't bear it, he is the only person I have to lean on, if he dares someday to left this world before fate has decided, I am determined to make Hades himself haunt his soul in the Underworld.

After days of war, we are finally in peace. At least we think so, for a while. Maybe I must be angry at Percy for giving Luke the knife, maybe I must want to kill him because he technically killed my brother, not directly killed, but somehow he gave Luke the knife to finish off his life, but I can't stay angry at Percy. He's just the person who can bring a smile upon me within seconds, being mad at him isn't a thing that lasts much.

Luke. Even though he betrayed us, I had a soft spot for him. Luke and Thalia were my first family, and family is an important thing to me, after all, having one was something special for me. I mean, I never considered my dad and I a _family_ neither when he married again, so when Luke and Thalia found me, I finally felt I was part of a family, where they love me and so do I, and we stuck together in everything, no matter what.

But no family, as perfect they are, they don't last forever. Ours broke apart with time. Thalia was gone, then she came back, and then she took her own path with Artemis. I was happy for her, but couldn't help but feel a little sad that she left me. And Luke betrayed us, gone, another one who left me without warning. But, of course, I had to be tough, no matter what was happening, being weak was not an option. I made barriers, walls, fortresses, everything for being protected against people who might hurt me someday, and suddenly Percy Jackson came around.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, was able to tear apart these shields, fortresses, walls that I worked so much on making around me. But it he didn't get it easy to win my trust. I'll never ever make things easy for him. He took years in breaking my shields, years of friendship, confidence, near to death quests, but he finally did it. And I was happy it was him.

And as I think this, I realized that I'm in love with Percy Jackson. This is it. I am determined to make him see my feelings. Now I'm heading to his table at the Dining Pavilion with a cake in my hands made by Tyson and me.

I sit next to him, he notices me and we started talking. I found out something that makes me pretty happy. I was his anchor to mortal life. I was the reason why he turned down godhood. I then, without even thinking about it, I kissed him right on the lips. Our lips met like they've always belonged with mine. And _damn _it feels good kissing him.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope yes. Sorry for grammar mistakes! Review please (:


End file.
